Ichirin no Hana
Ichirin no Hana adalah single ke enam dari High And Mighty Color. Lagu ini digunakan untuk tema pembuka ke tiga dari Anime Bleach, digunakan dari Episode 52 sampai Episode 74, Lagu ini juga digunakan untuk tema video game Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou dan Bleach: The Blade of Fate. Daftar Lagu *1. Ichirin no Hana *2. Warped Reflection *3. Ichirin no Hana ~Huge Hollow Mix~ (remixed by DT of NATM3) *4. Ichirin no Hana (Less Vocal Track) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 君は君だけしかいないよ 代わりなんて他にいないんだ 枯れないで一輪の花 光がまともに差し込まない君 まるで日陰に咲いた花の様 望んだはずじゃ無かった場所に根 はらされて動けずにいるんだね 閉じかけた気持ち吐き出せばいい 痛みも苦しみも全てを受けとめるよ だから泣かないで笑っていて一輪の花 今にも枯れてしまいそうな君 無邪気な姿がもう一度見たくて 君の力になりたいんだ 例え君以外の全ての人を敵にまわす 時が来ても君の事守りぬくから *(ラップ) YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE’S NO OTHER※ 君は君だけしかいないよ 今までもこれから先にも 例え君以外の全ての人を敵にまわす 時が来ても君の事守りぬくから 負けないで一輪の花 |-| Lirik Lagu Jepang/Romaji= Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inain da Karenaide ichirin no hana Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa Maru de hikage ni saita hana no you Nozonda hazu ja nakatta basho ni ne wo Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne Tojikaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uke tomeru yo Dakara nakanaide waratte ite ichirin no hana Ima ni mo karete shimaisou na kimi no Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute Kimi no chikara ni naritain da Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next time You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next... Time notice that you should notice that Notice that there's no other Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Ima made mo kore kara mo saki ni mo Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu Toki ga kitemo kimi no koto mamorinuku kara Makenaide ichirin no hana You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next time You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next... Time notice that you should notice that Notice that there's no other |-| Terjemahan Lirik Inggris= You are you and only you Nobody can take your place Don’t wilt, my single flower The light doesn’t shine on you properly You’re a flower that has bloomed in the shadows Your roots became caught in a place you didn’t want to be And you can’t move It’s OK to spill out the feelings you’ve got shut up inside I’ll take in all your pain and hardship and everything So don’t cry, smile, my single flower Even now, as you are on the verge of wilting I want to see your innocent form again I want to be your strength Even if a time comes when everyone turns against you I’ll protect you You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next time You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next... Time notice that you should notice that Notice that there's no other You are you and only you All the way up to now, and forever after Even if a time comes when everyone turns against you I’ll protect you Don’t wilt, my single flower You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next time You should notice that there is no other You should notice that there is no next... Time notice that you should notice that Notice that there's no other |-| Terjemahan Indo= Kau adalah kau dan hanya kau Tak seorang pun bisa mengambil tempatmu Jangan layu, setangkai bunga Cahaya tak menyinarimu dengan baik Kau bunga yang mekar dalam bayangan Akarmu tertancap di tempat yang tak kau inginkan Dan kau tak bisa bergerak Ini baik tuk curahkan perasaanmu, kau harus diam Aku akan mengambil semua rasa sakitmu, penderitaan dan segalanya Jadi jangan menangis, tersenyumlah, setangkai bunga Sekarang, selama kau di ambang layu Aku ingin melihat bentuk tulusmu sekali lagi Ku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu Jika waktunya tiba dimana setiap orang berbalik melawanmu Aku akan melindungimu Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada yang lain Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada lain kali Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada yang lain Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada lain kali… Waktu memberitahumu bahwa kau harus memberitahukan bahwa Memberitahukan bahwa disana tak ada yang lain Kau adalah kau dan hanya kau Semua jalan hingga kini, dan selamanya kemudian Jika waktunya tiba dimana setiap orang berbalik melawanmu Aku akan melindungimu Jangan layu, setangkai bunga Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada yang lain Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada lain kali Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada yang lain Kau harus beritahukan bahwa disana tak ada lain kali… Waktu memberitahumu bahwa kau harus memberitahukan bahwa Memberitahukan bahwa disana tak ada yang lain Karakter thumb|Ichigo Menggunakan Bankainya Karakter yang muncul di opening ketiga: #Izuru Kira #Gin Ichimaru #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Hanatarō Yamada #Momo Hinamori #Sōsuke Aizen #Renji Abarai #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Sajin Komamura #Nanao Ise #Shunsui Kyōraku #Shūhei Hisagi #Kaname Tōsen #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Ikkaku Madarame #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Jūshirō Ukitake #Yoruichi Shihōin #Rukia Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki (setengah berubah hollow) #Tsubaki #Shun'ō #Lily #Ayame #Baigon #Hinagiku Navigasi Kategori:Opening Kategori:Musik Kategori:Tema Video Game